Going to Need a New Table
by i.did.it.to.em
Summary: Cav gets a little interested (Lenny face) in the youngest member of Team Rainbow. She builds on this interest by playing her hobby of poker with a special twist to get into his pants.


**This was** **a side project to get some thoughts down. It is also canon to my Fuze x Finka story**. **The next chapter to that story will be out in a few days. I haven't been able to write much because I had little motivation as no one followed it until a week ago. Also the new season just dropped so I've been playing the actual game instead of writing.**

Most of Team Rainbow was out an about in the world working on various missions. Most of them were in Australia countering a new rising threat of The White Masks that was festering. But today's the day they comeback (Cause the new season haha get it? Im so funny) .A party for the ops was planned for their return because they were out for so long, and it was tonight. But Cav and Valk had come up with a dirty little plan. In the men's locker room Valk had hidden a camera in hopes they would see some, _stuff_ on the male ops.

"They're back, they're back", Valk yelled to Cav from across the hall.

Cav silently stepped to Valk's room where. They peered in to the laptop screen of the empty lockeroom. Cav _observed _the many guys and crossed over Mute. She always liked his quiet and asocial personality, just like her. She also liked how he was very smart, as she was always surrounded by her low IQ brothers in Brazil. Since he was getting changed, she saw a _it, she was v__ery surprised ;)_. I'm just gonna say it wasn't your average joe. Cav liked, and wondered in a _certain way._ Now Valk on the other hand was suprised by the _things_ she saw and had a idea of who she wanted to _play _with.

"I don't even think he know's _it_ that big" Cav said to Valk pointing at Mute's...parts.

They were both very surprised at _this _when considering his personality.

Later...at the party

Cav hatched a plan to get into Mute's pants. She would use her skill and hobby of poker. But she wasn't just challenge Mute to any old poker, it was going to be strip poker.

The drinking started and so did the music. No one was good a dancing so they all drank, talked, and listened. Thats when the plan got in motion. Cav went straight to Mute while he sat with beer on a couch relaxing with no one near by.

"Wanna play poker?", asked Cav in a cute voice.

"Sure, what kind?", replied Mute, surprised someone came up to him and asked him something.

"Strip", She said quickly and quietly.

Mute's eyes widened, "Alright then, what could go wrong"

Cav asked a few others, which where Thatcher, Frost, Kapkan, and Mira. Who where happy to all play. Mira especially because she wanted "chaos to ensue" because she was on a constant standoff with Ash who was the other team leader who wanted to keep everything stable. Smoke asked if he could, but Cav yelled at him no because of what happened last time.

**The game...**

The rules were who ever wins the pot (they were playing with chips), but instead of getting money they got to choose who has to remove a part of clothing. First round, Mute very obviously bluffs, and no one folds. Everyone reveals.

Frost - A pair of 2's

Mira - A pair of 2's

Cav - A pair of 3's

Thatcher - A pair of 3's

Kapkan - A pair of 4's, king high

Mute - A pair of 4's, Ace high

"Who fookin' shuffled this" complained Thatcher"

"Not me" everyone else said in unision

"But Mark still wins" Mira stated to the rest of the players

"I choose Taina then" Mute said as he looked at the girls _features _not very discreetly.

Second round, Frost and Kapkan fold. When every reveals, Cav wins by a long shot.

"Well I guess its war then, Mark"

Many more rounds pass, Cav, Frost and Kapkan win most of them while Mute never wins one. Last round, everyone has removed some peices of clothing, expect Mute, Mira and Thatcher.

Mute was down to his underpants and the others are completely fine. Kapkan and Frost were very drunk and kept going at each other and say things like who has more effective traps. The last game everyone folds except Frost and Cav. Frost wins. Cav pounds the table violently in frustration and swears in Portuguese multiple times. Mute is very happy and starts to go pick his clothes, Cav has been targeting him the entire time.

"Not yet, mate" Thatcher ordered as he was he stopped him.

"Why?" Mute asked

"Tina hasn't picked yet"

Mute sat back down a litte worried. Frost looked over the table at the guys.

"I choose Ma-aa-ax- Mark"

Mute's head dropped to the table, he grumbled. Cav, Frost and Mira celebrated with laughter. Kapkan let out overly loud drunken laughter.

"I'm fookin ashamed to in the same unit as you, Mark, I've never seen some as bad as you" Thacther said.

Mute stood up and went to the corner that his clothes where in he took his last line of defense and showed off his backside but where they could some of_ it. _The two other guys looked away.

"Turn around, Mark" Cav asked.

Mute slowly turned around in embarrassment. The girls stared in amazement as his face turned deeply red.

"Impre-e-esive, I guess, not as good as Maxim though" Frost slurred.

"You two are thing? My two little hunters!" Mira cooed.

"No, Tina if just very drunk, I think, *burp* I dunno".

The rest of the operators left. but Cav stayed. She closed the door to the room they play cards in (a repurposed meeting room I will refer to it as "the poker room")

"You know Mark you don't have you put that back on"

"Uhh..."

Cav took of the rest if her clothes off which made Mute very _aroused. _She then tried to push him on the table, Mute didnt budge. Mute then knew what they were going to do and got on the table himself, they laughed at the fact that she couldn't push hin of the table, then they- ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡)

"Why are they still in there" Mira asked Thatcher.

They walked to the poker room and right before they grabbed the handle they heard a loud moan of one word "Mark" that everyone heard.

"Elena you can't just let them do that in there thats a public area!" Ash yelled at Mira

"SHUT UP, you can't be talking we all know that one time you and-" Mira was cut off

"In the bathroom yes I know" Ash replied very angrily

"It was like right before a mission too" Thatcher added.

Everyone laughed and contined with the party. Awihle later a loud crash from the poker room was heard as went to Ash and Mira investagate. They saw the poker table split in half, two legs snapped, but more importantly, Mute was sitting down facing the wall groaning pain saying "I broke my bloody wanker" and Cav was spread out on the floor and has her beret on. (for some reason) She was red _all_ over and her face looked like an anime girl.

"You're cleaning this up" they both said to each other.

**I don't care if thats not how strip poker works, its for the plot**.


End file.
